gateworldfleetsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rise of the Free Jaffa Nation(AUVF)
Rise Of The Free Jaffa Nation Part 1: Exodus camera zooms in on a desert. A Stargate is activated, Teal'c stands next to it, and a large line of people are walking through the Stargate. Teal'c stands next to a ZPM inside a rig, with a Laptop on top of the rig “the Stargate can only be active for 38 minutes, or the ZPM will drain too fast,” he remembered Carter say. This Jaffa world held almost 100,000 Jaffa, making it essential to the Exodus of both Mankind and Jaffakind. Thousands of children, parents, singles, elder Jaffa, and Jaffa soldiers walked in that line, four people wide, and constantly moved through the gate. Teal'c wore a watch. Suddenly, it started to beep. “only the last few are allowed to move through,” Teal'c shouted. Two Jaffa soldiers moved in and stopped the crowd, two wooden poles showing the line the rest of the people had to wait behind. The last Jaffa moved through. Then, the Stargate deactivated. The Laptop screen flashed once. Then, the gate dialed again, eight Chevrons locked, a kawoosh was seen reaching out, and then the puddle became calm. The two Jaffa soldiers stepped aside and the crowd continued. camera pans in on the Gate, then finally hovers in front of it and then zooms in until the Event Horizon is seen sequence People moved out of the gate, in a landscape that was a lush planet. The gate stood on a small hill, and further out was a forest. Grasslands could be seen as well. camera pans up, turns around and shows a tent camp behind the gate. It stretches for miles *** camera switches to the bridge of a ship. Bra'tak stands at the controls “are you sure this ship is safe? It is nowhere near completion,” Bra'tak said. A Jaffa looked at him. They were the only two on the bridge. “i assure you that the basic flight systems are operational. It can fly. It cannot fight a war, however.” “very well then, Lo'harr. This ship shall be equipped with Tau'ri hyper drives and shipped to Pegasus. In return, your company receives a large cache of Tel'tak and Al'kesh. The Nation is proud of you.” “this ship was Apophis' second attempt at building a Ha'tak'ko. You can not give me a few Al'kesh and some Tel'tak in return!” the Jaffa said angered. Bra'tak looked at the Jaffa. “a new law has been approved that makes every Goa'uld ship found automatically property of the Nation. The finder will be rewarded with either money or ships of equal class or value. This ship is worth much more than a ha'tak. Therefore, you will receive much more than you would have had you found one.” ha'tak summited. The Jaffa named Lo'harr made a short bow. He then left. camera zooms out, moves through walls and corridors. We see that the ship they are on is a Pyramid. The camera zooms out more. It is similar to Sokar's mother ship. It is still unfinished however. *** Carter crouched up from behind a console. She carried goa'uld control crystals. She put them on a small metal cart, which was full of wiring, crystals (both Asgard and goauld) and had a built-in toolbox. She then looked at her tabletop computer. “everything is green,” she said. She got up, put back a panel, and looked at Mitchell. “what, are you bored?” she asked. He smiled. “oh no. its just that nothing happens around here. I'd prefer being out there, battling evil ori.” carter threw him a look. “you do realize what trouble we are in. earth is gone, cam. We couldn't do a thing.” Cameron looked somewhat offended. “i preferred fighting till death, except for the death part. We could've done more than sit passively, evacuate all we could, fire some shots at the ori ships and leave. We had an ancient super weapon. In that alternate universe of yours, they drove off the ori by firing that thing!” carter put down the crystals. “we managed to get everything out of that outpost, Chair, ZPM, drones, and whatever left. It was carefully broken down and its being rebuilt at the mainland. What else could we have done? Fight using that thing, just to buy us a day and loose the weapon in the process? I doubt we could've destroyed all four ships.” Cameron nodded. “i guess you're right. But I think it had been better if we actually gave up earth with a fight.” “we did,” carter added. see the Odyssey cloaking and continuing to evacuate people, as the Daedalus and Apollo take on the ori ships “not good enough” Mitchell added. see the 304's take some hits, and flee. The Odyssey takes numerous Ori hits and then finally leaves “but now, we're helping the Jaffa escape and prevent all of them becoming members of the Illac Renin” carter added. She made a gesture. “lets go” “we're hopping off here,” carter nodded to the Jaffa in command. They walked to a ring station and prepared to ring down. “have a good flight to Pegasus” camera switches to space. There, over 30 ha'tak are ready. A hyperspace window opens and the ships leave *** O'Neill walked into Weir's office. There, Woolsey stood. O'Neill seemed amazed. “why'd you need me?” he asked. “as of now, you are commander of this base. Weir has accepted a position at GATO.” Woolsey announced. “congratulations” he said with a smile. O'Neill was gob smacked. “so I'm in charge now?” he managed to say. Woolsey nodded. “yes you are.” O'Neill thought a second. “what's GATO? Gate Organization?” Woolsey threw O'Neill a look. “you did receive my memo, did you?” O'Neill thought again. “what memo?” “the IOA is being disbanded. We are forming a new government called GATO, Gate Alliance Treaty Organization. All governments of the evacuated nations are formed into one new organization meant to lead our people in these dark times.” “that memo,” O'Neill said with sarcasm. “so,” Woolsey said. “take a look around, and then get to New Chulak.” O'Neill threw him a look. “NEW Chulak? As in, a different Chulak than I know?” “the new Jaffa home world, their nexus of operations in the Pegasus galaxy,” Woolsey said as he walked away. “Chet knows the address.” “its chuck,” O'Neill said after him. *** O'Neill walked out of the Stargate. He looked around: in a perimeter around the gate, hundreds of tents were placed. Jaffa were walking around, Jaffa kids were running and playing. Some were playing a kind of soccer. O'Neill walked down the stone stairs the gate rested on. In the background, Ha'tak had landed and people were disembarking. Bra'tak then approached O'Neill. “welcome, O'Neill, to New Chulak, the Capital of the Free Jaffa Nation,” he said with a smile. “yea,” O'Neill said. “needs some decoration and such, and its a perfect capital.” Bra'tak nodded. “this planet holds all the resources to sustain our population.” O'Neill smiled. “yea. How many have to live here?” “we're bringing in one million. The other four million are spread over many other worlds until the infrastructure is present to expand.” a Ha'tak lowered into orbit. It was surrounded by an Anti-Gravity dry dock normally used for construction. The Jaffa had taken a dozen of these dry docks with them, simply tacking them to ha'tak and taking them into hyperspace. “this planet is rich of Naquahdah and abundant of Trinium and other metals. It holds all the materials we need.” “lets get building then, huh?” O'Neill joked. *** A Tok'ra ascended the stone stairs, and entered a stone building partially built into a rock. It was in the middle of a dense forest. He knocked on the door. A second later, it opened. He entered. “welcome,” a Jaffa said, greeting the Tok'ra. The Tok'ra was dressed in their regular clothing. The Tok'ra nodded. “thank you. Lets get down to business.” the Tok'ra carried a suitcase. He put in on the table inside what looked like a house. He opened. Inside were a few purplish-blue crystals, and a small Tok'ra device. The Tok'ra pointed at the crystals. “those are tunneling crystals. And that,” he said while pointing at the device, “is the remote that steers the crystal tunnels.” the Jaffa nodded. “i understand.” the Jaffa then pulled out a crystal. “all gate addresses we possess. Including descriptions of those planets.” the Tok'ra again nodded. “we have a deal.” “so what will you do after this?” the Jaffa asked. “my race will go underground and fight the ori. We managed to clone several Goa'uld queens and implanted a Tok'ra in them. The future of our race is assured. Our lack of reproduction no longer exists. And you?” “we are leaving for Pegasus. Those crystals will help us there.” the Jaffa then turned around, stood in the center of the room, and placed his left hand on the bracelet on his right hand, after saying one final thing. “this house will blow up in 30 seconds. Get away before it does.” rings activated and the Jaffa left. The Tok'ra left as well. He headed to the gate, just as Ori fighters came in. an explosion was heard and the house was gone. the Tok'ra jumped through the gate, while white pulses of energy were knocking down trees, and hit the gate, and destroyed the DHD. *** *** Four Ori motherships dropped out of hyperspace, and approached the planet. Over 20 Ha'tak are in orbit, 40 more on the planet. Immediately, the Ori ships open fire. Four beams of energy blast four ha'tak to pieces. Carter sat behind a console, modifying the umpteenth hyperdrive. She looked up. “the Ori are here!” Mitchell said. “the hyperdrive is still offline. It needs at least annother hour of work,” carter replied. “then lets get out of here,” Cameron said. The jaffa had regrouped. Ha'tak were constantly trying to avoid the weaponsfire. Two Ori warships moved to the planet, the other two went on to take out the orbiting fleet. The jaffa opened fire. Even though their firepower was immense and the ori shields fluctuated mildly, it was by far not enough. The orbital flee then left, using their Asgard hyperdrives to reach Pegasus. But the ships on the planet could not flee. Or at least: most of them. Over a dozen took off, trying to escape. But they were shot down. Several gatebusters then went off as the Ships got close to the planet, but it did not help. There was a fluctuation however, and a Nuke was ringed over. A second later the Cruiser exploded. The other cruiser opened fire on the ships on the ground, destroying ship after ship. Carter ran onto the bridge. All of SG1 was present. Mitchell looked at the team. He then activated the comm system. “this is Cameron Mitchell of SG-1. We surrender.” everybody looked dreaded. The Ori ceased fire. Soon Ori troops boarded the Ha'tak. They came by ring station. Dozens of Ori soldiers marched onto the bridge and aimed their staffs at SG-1. Then, a familiar face was seen. Tomin walked onto the bridge. “hi,” vala said with uncertainty in her voice. “kill her,” Tomin said. “NO!” Vala exclaimed. “i'm your wife, tomin.” “Ex-wife,” tomin said coldly. Tears rolled down Vala's face. “please. Don't kill me. us. Do all those nights together mean nothing to you?” tomin paused, and stretched out his arm sideways, indicating she should not be killed. “they did. But not anymore after what you did to me.” tomin said angered. “i loved you. You loved me. How can all of that mean nothing to you.” tomin was silent. “you remained with the non-believers. How could YOU do that to me?” vala paused. “you know I cannot betray the ones that took me in when I was unwanted. Nor can you betray the ones that have lied to you, that have told you the Ori are gods, that they are almighty and all.” “the Ori are gods.” daniel couldn't stand by. “the ori are not gods. And if they were, they would be evil. You cant force a believe on people. It would be hollow and dishonest. Worship only has true meaning if it is done with all your heart, not when you die if you do otherwise.” “the ori are gods. I have seen for myself.” Cameron laughed. “oh, gimme a gun and a prior disruptor and I can show you the Ori are not gods. Besides, we killed the ori. They are dead. Gone. You might recall that the fires of celestis are extinguished.” Tomin was thinking a second. “you are right. You shall not be killed. Death is too... merciful. Take them away.” ***